


Charles/Hank ficlets

by citrinesunset



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Angst, Competence Kink, First Time, Fluff, Kissing, Loyalty, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Past Charles/Erik, Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 08:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16215725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrinesunset/pseuds/citrinesunset
Summary: Some short Charles/Hank scenes and ficlets, mostly focusing on the development of their relationship over the years.





	1. Self-esteem

**Author's Note:**

> These are some assorted Charles/Hank scenes I've written that I probably won't be expanding into longer fics (though, never say never). I may add additional ones in the future.
> 
> Some of these can probably be read as taking place in the same storyline, but others may contradict each other a bit as I wrote them independently of each other.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If there was one thing Hank took comfort in, it was the understanding that everyone who fell into Charles’ orbit was broken in one way or another.

Charles’ smile was a contradiction sometimes, a strange mix of warmth and condescension. With Charles, the two things could be indistinguishable, and somehow it didn’t matter.

Or perhaps it just didn’t matter to Hank. He was, after all, the only person who had never abandoned Charles. He didn’t know if that was to his credit or not, but he allowed himself some secret, shameful pride when he thought of the years when he’d had Charles all to himself.

If there was one thing Hank took comfort in, it was the understanding that everyone who fell into Charles’ orbit was broken in one way or another. Everyone craved his approval, because when Charles smiled at you, for one moment you became the most important person in his world.


	2. Admission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank tries to confess his feelings.

"Can I ask you something?"

Charles was pouring himself another glass of scotch. He'd had a couple already and was getting careless. A bit of the liquor splashed onto the coffee table. "Yes, Hank?"

"How—" Hank cleared his throat. "How common is it for men to actually find other men attractive? Obviously from a biological standpoint, we're capable of finding sex enjoyable even when procreation isn't possible. And homosexual behavior has been observed in other species. But in terms of, you know, _wanting_ \--"

"It's more common than you'd realize." Charles leaned back in his chair and cradled his glass against his chest. "People think a lot of things they don't always say aloud."

Charles was studying him, his eyes surprisingly sober. Hank wished he hadn't asked. With Charles not having his telepathy anymore, it'd been nice to remain objective. Two friends fulfilling a mutual need in the absence of other options did not have to be complicated or abnormal.

Abruptly, Charles set his glass down and got up. He moved onto the sofa beside Hank and put his hands on either side of Hank's head, pulling him in for a kiss. He tasted like scotch, and he knocked Hank's glasses askew with his clumsiness, but Hank was too relieved to care.


	3. Campus tours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank realizes that parents of prospective students are starting to get ideas about him and Charles.

When parents brought their kids to the school, Hank would sometimes give the parents a tour and answer their questions while Charles talked to the prospective student. Later, he and Charles would compare notes. This time, Hank wished he could avoid the ritual.

"The mother had some questions about the living arrangements here."

"Oh? Like what?"

"She asked if you had a wife."

Charles laughed. "I think that might be a first. Am I getting old, Hank?"

"She also wanted to know if I live here year-round, and if I'm the only teacher who does that."

"That can't be terribly unusual for a boarding school, can it?"

Hank paused, considering how to word this. "I think she was curious about how we know each other, exactly."

"I do hope she asked some questions about the _school_."

Charles had to know what was being implied. Even if Charles hadn't been savvy enough, Hank's thoughts right now had to make it obvious.

He hoped Charles _was_ reading his mind. It was comforting to think that Charles was perfectly aware of how things might look and that he just...didn't mind.

"I think she was surprised when I helped push your chair. Maybe I shouldn't do things like that in front of visitors. I guess it looks a little, you know, personal."

Charles looked Hank in the eye and frowned. "If I was the least bit uncomfortable, I would have let you know. Honestly, Hank, if I cared about what people think of me, I'd have driven myself insane years ago. And even if I did have the luxury of caring, I fail to see the problem. I'm honored if people can tell we're close."

"So am I," Hank blurted out. He felt himself relax when Charles smiled at him. 

"It's not exactly _untrue_ , is it?"

Hank smiled back. "No, I guess it isn't."


	4. Competence kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles likes Hank's intelligence.

"...the power consumption from Cerebro should be reduced by ten, even fifteen percent without any noticeable decrease in efficiency. Well, maybe a little to start with, but within the next year, I believe I'll have most of the mansion running on solar energy anyway, so power drains will be less of an issue. Uh, Charles? Is this a bad time? Because I can come back...."

Charles blinked and sat up straight. It wasn't that he wasn't interested. It was just that when it came to matters like these, the finer details went over his head sometimes. He wasn't an engineer or electrician. He just knew that ever since they reopened the school, the electric bill had become alarmingly high and there were other issues.

"I'm listening, but I just want to know one thing: does this mean I won't have to wait until the students go to bed to use Cerebro?"

"Even if everyone decides to play their records at the same time, you won't have a problem."

"Then Hank, you're brilliant."

Hank smiled and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I don't know about that...."

"I don't know what I'd do without you."

The swell of pride in Hank was almost overwhelming. But even if Charles had not had his power, he could see it in the way Hank's eyes lit up.

But Hank just raised his eyebrows and said, "If you're happy about this, I can't wait to see what you think of the other projects I have planned."

The small flash that Charles got from Hank's mind was more than enough to pique his interest. Charles wheeled himself out from behind his desk. The bills he was paying could wait a bit. And the students would return from summer vacation in a week. Best take advantage of the privacy while they had it.

"I think I'd like to hear more about these projects. I'm sure I'll sure I'll find your efforts very impressive. Shall we go upstairs? To my bedroom?"


	5. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Hank and Charles finally get together, Hank can't help thinking about Charles' past with Erik. Set pre-DoFP.

When Hank finally made a move, emboldened by three glasses of scotch, Charles felt and tasted exactly as he'd expected. Hank's chest was pounding, and he tried to relax and act more confident than he was. 

It must not have worked, because Charles abruptly broke off the kiss and grimaced.

"Is--is something wrong?" Hank asked.

Charles closed his eyes. "I promise I'm not reading your mind on purpose. Your thoughts are just really...strong right now."

"Oh." Hank felt himself blush. "Sorry. I've never actually been with another guy before. And you know I can't control my mutation that well, so I'm probably going to transform if we go any further, and I don't want to make things awkward."

Charles waved a hand. "It's not that. You keep thinking about Erik."

" _Oh_."

"I didn't want to say anything, but it's distracting. Ironically, when you keep wondering if I'm thinking about Erik, it makes me think about him. And I'm sorry, but I really can't deal with jealousy."

"Jealousy? No, no, of course not. It's just that I know you guys had a connection, and even though you act like you hate him, you still talk about him all the time. And I thought that maybe something had been going on between you two and that you might be drawing comparisons."

"Well, obviously we were together, but I don't want to think about him now. And I certainly don't want to compare you to him. That man doesn't deserve to be given thought when he was the one who decided he'd rather bugger off than take responsibility."

"Wait, when you say you guys were together, what exactly—"

Charles reached for the bottle of scotch, and Hank realized with rising panic that this was shaping up to be another night where Charles drank too much and ranted about Erik. And he wasn't helping.

"No, you know what? You're completely right. I'm sorry."

He grabbed Charles by the shoulders and kissed him hard, as though that might knock Erik out of both their heads.


	6. Lingerie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles buys Hank a gift. It doesn't go as planned.

Hank scratched at his back through his shirt. Who knew lace was so _itchy_? When he reached Charles' bedroom, he composed himself before knocking on the door. 

Charles called him in. Hank opened the door but didn't go in, instead opting to lean awkwardly against the doorframe. Charles was in bed, reading a book.

"So, uh...I'm wearing the thing you ordered for me."

Charles sat up and set his book on his lap. He looked Hank over with an eager expression. "Are you? I don't see it."

"Well, it's under my shirt. I mean, I figured that would work best."

Charles smiled. "That may be the strangest way I've ever heard of wearing a tie. But I'll give you points for creativity."

"A _tie_? What are you talking about?"

"Yes, the tie. We are talking about the package that arrived this afternoon, aren't we?" His brow furrowed, and then his eyes widened in surprise. "Oh! I see!"

It was obvious to Hank that Charles had just read his mind. It was amazing how it was possible to feel both embarrassed and relieved at the same time.

"Wait, you didn't order this? Then why did I get a bra in the mail?"

"Oh, Hank. I'm so, so sorry. There must have been a mistake with the shipping. I should have opened the box myself." Charles didn't look sorry at all. He looked like he was trying desperately to contain a grin. "You really thought I would surprise you with something like that?"

"I don’t know! I thought it was some kind of roleplay thing. What was I supposed to think?"

"And you decided to humor me? I'm flattered." Charles set his book on the nightstand. "But perhaps we can, ah, salvage the mistake. I am curious to see how you look, since you've already gone through the trouble." He was already smoothing out the bedcovers, making room for Hank to join him.

What the hell? It wasn't the most outlandish thing he was willing to do for Charles. And Hank would never admit it out loud, but he didn't think he looked half bad.


	7. Purrs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank doesn't purr. He doesn't.

"I wasn't purring," Hank muttered.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about! I only remarked on it because I think it's...well, it's rather sexy."

Hank raised a furry blue eyebrow. His lips curled into a confused expression. "Wait, seriously?"

Charles leaned over in the bed, resting his weight on one arm while he stroked Hank's fur with the other. 

"Of course. I hope you didn't think I was only trying to be nice when I said I find you attractive like this."

Hank shrugged. He might have been blushing, but it was hard to tell. After a moment, he said, "Maybe I was purring a little."

Charles took hold of Hank's shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. Hank nuzzled Charles' neck, and Charles was overwhelmed by the sensations: the tickling of Hank's fur, the wet kisses, the gentle, measured bites. Charles shivered and clung to him. 

After a minute, he heard it again: a soft rumbling, steadier and gentler than a growl. He felt the deep vibrations of Hank's purrs in his throat as though they were his own.


End file.
